1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging module and an endoscope device including an insertion portion provided with the imaging module at a distal end thereof.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in the medical field and the industrial field, endoscope devices are widely used for various examinations. Among them, a medical endoscope device can acquire an in-vivo image in a body cavity without incising a subject by inserting a flexible insertion portion, which has an elongated shape and which is provided with an imaging element at its distal end, into the body cavity of the subject such as a patient, and further the medical endoscope device can perform remedial treatment by projecting a treatment tool from the distal end of the insertion portion if necessary. Therefore, the medical endoscope device is widely used.
In such an endoscope device, an imaging module including the imaging element and a lens unit that forms an object image on a light receiving face provided on a surface of the imaging element are fitted into a rigid holding frame inside the distal end of the insertion portion. Then, as the imaging module, a mounting substrate on which an electronic component for driving the imaging element is mounted is arranged to be located within a projection area of the imaging element. In the case of the endoscope device, when the insertion portion is bent, there is a risk that a stress is applied to a connection portion between the imaging element and the mounting substrate through a signal cable extended in the insertion portion. To prevent the connection portion between the imaging element and the mounting substrate from being broken when such an external force is applied, at least a metallic reinforcing member for protecting the connection portion between the imaging element and the mounting substrate from the external force is fitted into the holding frame in the distal end of the insertion portion (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-68563). Here, to avoid influence from outside, such as static electricity and disturbance noise, to the imaging element, the mounting substrate, and the electronic component, the reinforcing member is placed sufficiently away from the imaging element, the mounting substrate, and the electronic component, and insulated from the imaging element, the mounting substrate, and the electronic component.